New Beginnings
by Juliet Ophelia
Summary: Nao's life after the battle. Also her secret crush is revealed.
1. Start of New Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/ Mai-Otome, but I own this story

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai-Hime/ Mai-Otome, but I own this story

**Chapter 1**

**Start of New Lives**

One morning Nao was lying on the grass watching the clouds.

"Hey, Nao! Quit dreaming and let's get to class!" Natsuki shouted.

Nao and Natsuki became friends when they fought together and defeated all the evil. Now, every Hime returned to their normal lives. All their problems just consisted of school, love life, friends, and family.

At Algebra class Nao was sitting next to her best friend as usual.

"Umm... excuse me? Can you help me? I'm kinda having a hard time here," said a familiar voice.

Nao looked behind her.

It was Reito, although they fought him, he had no idea what happened, he didn't even know Nao. He also didn't know that Nao liked him.

"Sure!" Nao replied, "Add this to nine and a then minus to c then there's your answer!"

"Thanks! Do you tutor?" he asked.

"She does every Wednesdays and Fridays!" Natsuki replied for Nao.

"Great! Then let's start this week!" He said excitedly.

Nao just nodded.

After class Nao pulled Natsuki aside.

"What got into your brain?"

"I dunno? You and Reito!" Natsuki joked, "I know you like him!"

"Keep it to yourself!" Nao said, "First of all almost every girl in school likes him! Second he likes Mai!"

Natsuki laughed. "First of all you're pretty! Second Mai likes Tate! So-" Natsuki said.

"What?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

Nao was pressured.

"One day you'll thank me!" Natsuki said in a joking tone.

_What could happen to their tutor sessions?? Find out in the next chapter," Tutor Girl"._


	2. Tutor Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/ Mai-Otome, but I own this story

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai-Hime/ Mai-Otome, but I own this story. But if I did Nao and Reito were together!

**Chapter 2**

**Tutor Girl**

"You're early?" Reito exclaimed, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine!" Nao replied.

So they started their session. They started at 3:30 then ended at 6:00. They had so much fun that lost track of time.

On their way out Reito thanked Nao and told her how much he enjoyed. Nao smiled and nodded.

As Nao walked home, she thought of a lot of things. First, how lucky she was to have Natsuki and how hard she laughed when she found out Natsuki was to be a repeater. It was also shocking news that Reito, a model student would also be a repeater. She was also lucky to be accelerated in the same grade where Natsuki and Reito were because of her Algebra skills.

When Nao came back Natsuki was eating ramen.

Aside from being best friends, they were also dorm mates.

"So, how did prince charming go?" she asked.

"Fine, I guess," she answered.

After Nao took her shower the two talked about the changes that happened.

"I can't believe Mai a super nice and humble person would turn into a stereo-type girly-girl! Now she's best friend with Haruka and their popular people!" Natsuki said.

"Yeah! And she left Mikoto for that…at least Yukino has a new friend!" Nao said.

"Well a lot has changed! You turned to a nice girl from a bad-ass girl" Natsuki said.

Nao said that it was all for her mom. Also, when her mom wakes up she'll be proud of her and know that she is doing well. Natsuki also missed Shizuru who is far off in a nice and decent college.

That night Nao was up late preparing exercises for Reito. Natsuki teased her and called her "Tutor Girl."

At school the next day Mai approached Nao.

"Hello spider woman!"

"Oh! Hi, Tokiha-san!" Nao replied.

"I heard you were tutoring Reito! Isn't that cute! Now, I'll just call you Tutor Girl instead of spider woman!" Mai said in an annoying tone.

Then she walked away laughing. Nao thought she wasted her time saying pointless things.

"Hey Nao! How's the North Pole?!" Natsuki asked.

"She's still an ice queen! When she walked away, she grabbed her mirror and stared at herself for 5 whole minutes," Nao replied.

"The glass might break!" the two said in unison, then laughed.

After school Reito approached Nao. Then said he had to cancel that Friday. He said he had a date with Mai.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Nao said.

He smiled then said goodbye.

"Oh well… He likes Mai… and I'm only Tutor Girl" Nao thought.

_What could happen next to Nao's secret feelings for Reito? Find out in the next chapter._


	3. Feelings of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/ Mai-Otome, but I own this story

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai-Hime/ Mai-Otome, but I own this story

**Chapter 3**

**Feelings of Love**

"So, how was it?" Nao asked when she saw Reito at the corridor.

"Amazing!" he said happily.

"So happy for you," she said.

"Nao, you're a nice friend," Reito said.

She smiled.

"I'm going to ask her soon to be my girlfriend," he said.

She nodded and stirred off to class.

"Oh well! He likes Mai! I've got nothing to say!" Nao thought as she walked along the corridor.

Soon news about Reito and Mai spread around the campus.

One time during lunch break Nao overheard Mai and Tate's conversation.

"Come on, Tate! I love you so much! I'm only using Reito to be even more popular!" Mai said.

"So, I have no use to you?" Tate said angrily.

"I love you so much!" she said wrapping her arms around Tate.

"Oh no! Poor Reito! He'll be so sad," Nao thought. She ran before Mai could catch her listening.

At their session Nao was bothered by something. Reito kept asking her if she was okay and she kept telling him that she was fine.

"Nao, I think this won't work! Let's just continue on Friday," Reito said.

"Wait! Reito, I know something, but I know you won't believe me and you'll hate me," Nao said.

"We're friends! I won't get mad!" Reito said comfortingly.

"I saw Tate and Mai together and Mai said she was using you to be more popular!" Nao said.

"That's insane?! Look, you need to rest! Let's continue Friday" he said fast and angrily.

Next day, Reito wouldn't talk to Nao.

"Look, Reito listen to me for just a second! I really did see her!" Nao said, "I don't want you to get hurt!"

There was silence.

"I've been hurt enough! Do you care?" He said.

"Yes, because I care about you! I like you," Nao said and hurried off to class.

Reito was stunned. "Nao?"

At lunch Reito caught Mai with Tate.

"I can't believe it! Nao was right!!" Reito said.

"Oh well! It's okay, I got what I wanted from you, popularity," Mai retorted.

Reito ran.

Each day he tried to talk to Nao but she wouldn't talk to him.

"Nao, I'm sorry," he said.

"Oh yeah, I don't care!" Nao said.

That evening Natsuki asked Nao if she was ever going to forgive him.

"Remember what he said?" Nao said, "It hurt me!"

Natsuki said, "Soon enough you have to forgive the guy!"

Since it was a Saturday, Nao and Natsuki killed some time at the mall. Then Natsuki decided to buy ingredients for their dinner.

"Okay, I'll go for a walk while waiting for you, I'll buy you a smoothie," Nao said.

"Thanks! Meet you here in an hour," Natsuki replied.

Nao went around then she bumped into Reito. "Nao…I?" he stammered.

Nao walked fast to avoid Reito. But he ran after her. They chased each other, until Nao was tired and ended up outside the mall where not much people will be so that Reito wouldn't find her, until he came.

"Wait Nao!" he shouted. He caught Nao's arm and hugged her tight so she wouldn't escape.

"Let go!" she said struggling. Then Reito suddenly kissed her. Then she suddenly stopped struggling.

"So that's what I needed to do to make you stop," Reito said smiling. Then they kissed again.

That evening Natsuki and Nao were setting up dinner.

"You've been red since I met you outside the supermarket," Natsuki said in a puzzled tone, "What happened?"

Nao replied blushing, "Nothing."

"Nao you're my best friend!" Natsuki said.

"Okay, Reito kissed me!" Nao said.

"WHAT?" Natsuki said, "I'm so proud of you!" Natsuki smiled.

"Yeah, okay!" Nao replied.

Monday at school Reito talked to Nao and they had their Tutor sessions again. They were both happy to be together.

Soon it was graduation. They were sad to get separated from each other.

_What could happen to their relationship?? Will it still work out?? Find out in the next chapter…_


	4. So Happy Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/ Mai-Otome, but I own this story

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai-Hime/ Mai-Otome, but I own this story

**Chapter 4**

**So Happy Together**

"What are you doing here?" Nao asked.

"I study here!" he replied.

"Reito! I'm so happy to be here with you!" Nao exclaimed.

"Me too, Nao! My joy is indescribable!" Reito replied.

Reito courted Nao, because she didn't want to have a boyfriend while she was studying. After two years they got married and had a son.

"Mom!" Naoto screamed.

"Hi! How was school, honey?" Nao asked.

"Okay!" he replied. "Daddy!" he screamed.

"Hi, son!" Reito said looking happy to see his son, "I missed you!"

Nao told her husband that day by day Naoto looks like him.

"Of course!" Reito said smiling at his wife.

Natsuki also became his godmother.

"Hey big guy!" Natsuki said, "How are you?"

"I'm fine Aunt Natsuki!" Naoto replied happily.

"You raised a good boy, Nao, Reito!" Natsuki said smiling.

"Thanks best friend!" Nao replied.

"Mom, I'll go study for the tests, I'm helping my friend with Math," Naoto said politely.

"I think that reminds me of someone," Natsuki teased.

"It does, doesn't it, Nao?" Reito also said, teasingly.

"Go on, Naoto, run along," Nao told their son.

"Sure, Mommy!" he obediently replied.

"I'll bring you a snack while you study, alright?" Nao said sweetly.

Naoto headed upstairs.

"I wonder if Naoto is tutoring a hot girl. He might find what I found," Reito said.

"Honey!" Nao said, "He is too young, okay? Maybe when he's in High School!"

"I'm not saying anything," Reito said defensively.

"Oh, Nao, you're really protective of your child," Natsuki said.

"Very," Nao smilingly replied.

"I wonder if he's a lady's man like his father," Reito joked.

"You wonder a lot!" Nao said hugging him.


End file.
